Rin x Len Mirrors and apocolipses
by mizuki.akemi
Summary: Rin is the only survivor of a bomb in japan. She goes through the mirror to Lens world and maybe... Finds love?
1. Chapter 1

Rin POV

Hungry flames lapped at dry, dead brush. Corpses littered the ground, at leat what was left of them. The smell of rotting flesh rushed in as she inhaled. Building were stained in ash. A loud smash was heard behind her. She payed no mind to it, knowing exactly what it was. It was, of course, yet another building. One of the many buildings that had stood tall just days before. They now were deprived of their greatness and left vonurable. They would crumble at so much as a light breeze. The girl stood in the middle of the chaos. Every step she took would cause ash to jump from the ground and it would spit onto her ratty jeans. She was the only one left. She had no one to turn to, or so she thought.

Len POV

Rubbing open his sleepy eyes, Len pushed himself out of his bed. Turning to his nightstand he read the alarm clock. 6:13. "I got up early today..." he said before yawning loudly. Walking over to his dresser, Len pulled his scratchy jeans on over his plad, yellow boxers. Walking into the bathroom, Len turned to the mirror. As usual, the girl was there. But today it was different. Replacing the usual happy, clean, jubilant girl, was another girl. It was her all right, but she looked different. Blood and ash covered her body. Her hair was uncomed, and ratty. Her white shirt was nearly black from the ash, and her usual big, white bow was torn so that only one "ear" remained. Simoltainiously a tear fell from both her eye, and Len's. "Rin..." Len mumbled. That's when he recalled the day they had met...

**AN:**

**Hey everyone. So this is my first fanfiction in a looking time Plz review if you like! More coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

Len scrambled across the floor, trying his hardest to keep his balance. After all he was only 2 and had just learned to walk.

**AN:**

**Is it just me or was Len a really slow learner when he was younger?**

**Len: Hey! No fair Mizu! I was NOT a slow learner!**

**Me: Well Lenny -Pats head in insulting way- Im the author so what I say goes and you were a slow learner when it came to walking. -Laughs mischeviously- POWER!**

**Len: Grrrr... -Walks off mad-**

**Me:Oh and in the last chapter it said "looking time." I meant "Long time."**

**Me: Well back to the story lol.**

He nearly triped as he ran over to the mirror. "Mommy whats this?" he asked enthuiaticly. "It's called a mirror Len." Len pushed his hands against the cool smooth glass.

"Rin..." he sang looking at the girl, making direct eye contact. He giggled and so did she. "Rinny your cute!" Len laughed. "So are you Lenny, but I'm cuter!" She winked and stuck out her toung. Len stuck his tounge out in response. "Who are you talking to?" Len's mother asked as she aplied more mascara. Len glanced at his mother, then returned hs gaze to Rin. "The girl in the mirror." He casually responded. Len's mother gave him a puzzled look bfore laughing to herelf. "You sure have a vivid immagination Len."

Rin POV

She took another tep forward. The ash pummled upwards in a cloud-like shape. Her foot hit something hard. Looking down she picked up the hard flat substance. It was smooth with rigid, blade-like sides. Leaning closer to it, Rin blew off the ash and dirt that covered it. The dirt and ash jumped away, swiftly flying away from Rin's face before grdually fallint to the ground. "It's a mirror!" she exclaimed. Rin turned to look at the boy. Without fail, there he was. Len, the oe who was always there for her. Rin didn't admit it much, but she loved Len. He was the only one for her. Is it wrong to love my mirror immage? He could almost be my brother... Hr toughts were inturupted by Len's smooth voice. "Rin..." She started to cry at the sight of Len' despiration. "Rin what happened?! Talk to me Rinny!" Rin heaved outward, her breaths harsh against the ash stained air. "Len... I-" Len inturupted her. "Rinny..." Rin continued, as she realized Len was simply relieved she was okay. "Len, a neucler bomb went off in Tokyo. I'm the only survivor." She sighed. If only she and Len were part of the same world, he could hug her, comfort her. As if reading her thoughts, Len replied. "Rin come to my world. You can with your worlds magic right? I'll see you soon my beautiful Rin. I love you." He punched the mirror, breaking it into pieces. From the shatered bits, Rin could see Len's bloodstained hands, as blooddrops stained the mirror fragments. "I can do this." She said outloud. She had studied the mirror dimention almost all her life. Rin started to walk, then broke into a run that became an uncontrollable sprint, all the while ash spit in all directions. Rin didn't care. She had to get to Len, she just had to.

**AN:**

**Yay part two of the chapter is done. ^u^ This took a while cuz I wrote in pencil and it was all smuged.**

**Rin: Wait what do you mean you wrote in pencil?**

**Me: I wrote the orriginal story on paper... Cuz I was in class...**

**Len: -Atempts to sneak up on me with bucket of water-**

**Me:-Turns around ninja kicks len in the ***- I'll leave you to immgine what I kicked.**

**Len:Ughhhh-**

**Rin: HAHAHAHA SUCKS FOR YOU LENNY! -sticks toung out-**

**Me: Next chapter comming soon ^u^**

**Miku: -Enters room- Hai! Mizu can i be in the next chappie?**

**Me:Maybe... But dont worry Miku you will be in soon enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Me: Hi everyone! I've been updating alot lately. More than I usually do. Probably cuz my classmate has been begging for more. XD**

**Carson: -walks into room with Len- Hey I wasn't begging!**

**Len: -Stares at ***- Grrr...**

**Me: -walks over to Len- -hugs Len- Awww it's oky Lenny. There there.**

**Carson: ... Is this the start of love or something?**

**Me: -Turns around. Hit Carson on the head- No!**

**Carson: Owww... Violent much?**

**Me: NINJA KICK! -Kicks Carson on the head- No I'm not that violent. But I'm trying to pair Rin and Len here! Not me and Len!**

**Carson: Owwwww...**

**Len: Well lets move on with the chapter before this gets any worse...**

**Rin: WAIIIT! I WANNA BE IN THE AUTHORS NOTES TOOOO!**

**Len: Next time Rinny... Next time.**

Len POV

Walking to his mothers medicine cabanit, Len reached for the bandages and gauze. Trudging back to his bathroom Len ran his bloodied, ripped hands under the cold, streaming water of the sink. Wincing at the waters entrance to the rips in his knuckes. Len watched the blood run down the drain, slithering through the sides in a stream-like pattern. Then moving quickly, he rached for the gauze, wrapping it tightly around his hand as to stop the bleeding. "Rin.." He mumbled lightly under his breath, so it was nothing more than a whisper. "Rin... I love you..." And with those words, as if in response, Rin apeared in the doorway. "Len? Where am I?

Rin POV

She stood in the doorway, eyes wide, glancing around the room franticy. Looking at the boy for help, her soft blue eyes pleeding for informity. "Len? Where am I?" All she could remember was that Len was her mirror immage. She remembered her life up until... Why can't I remember anything from the recent past? Looking twords Len she spoke with a frantic tone. "Len why are you here? You should e in the mirror? What is this building were in?" Thats when everything clicked. This was Lens bathroom. The exact oposite of hers back home. "Len..." she began slowly, "I'm in your demension..." Len looked at her with reasurance. "Yes Rin. You traveled here. The trip must have wiped your recent memories." Rin quickly reached for the back pocket of her jeans. Ash fluttered to the ground as she pulled out a small black book and a pencil. "Len, why is there ash?" Rin scanned her fractured memory looking for an answer to this question. "Don't worry about it Rinny." Len said in a soft, reasuring tone. Rin nodded then moved her atention back to her pocket-book, jotting down another note. Len stared at the black book with curiosity shining in his deep blue eyes. What is that for? As if to anwer Len's thoughts, Rin stated "It's a book of facts and findings about the mirror dimensions." She smiled at Len briefly. "Now," Rin breathed out; A clear, stong breath controdicting the raspy breaths she had to take in her ash covered word. "Since I persume I will be staying here for a while, what room shal I be sleeping in." My room? Len thought mischeviously. A bit of blush apeared on his cheaks. "Um... Maybe... My room?" Rin blushed as he said this. Crossing her arms and turning away from Len just a bit he replied, "Hmph- Only if we aren't sharing the same bed." At this point they were both flustered. Their faces shown a bright shade of reddish pink. "I have a bunk bed... So I guess I'll take the..." Len mumbled before rin cut him off. "Top? I much perfer the bottom, just dont fall off." Len chuckled lightly to himself before bowing to Rin. "Of course Mi'Lady." Rin laughed to herself. "Servant of Evil?" She asked, noting that both worlds had the same songs. "Yup." Len broke out laughing followed by Rin. "Oh its tea time!" she exclaimed before returning to an uncontrolable laughter.

**AN:**

**Me:Well I guess that should end this chapter. Sorry its a bit short. -turns and calls out- Carson I finnished chapter 3! Will you stop begging for another chapter now?**

**Carson: No! Now write chapter 4!**

**Me: Ughhh I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow if I have time...**

**Miku: Hey I wasn't in this chappie! -pouty face-**

**Me:Ugh I'll get to you soom Miku...**

**Rin: Yay! I'm in this authors note!**

**Len: Yup... -hugs Rin-**

**Rin: Lenny make me tea!**

**Len: Of course my princess...**

**Me: See you next chapter**

**Carson: -drags me off- Now write the next chapter...**

**Me: Nooooooo...**


End file.
